


WHO AM I?

by ravahn2020



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:27:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28540308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravahn2020/pseuds/ravahn2020
Summary: Based off of the Vader comic series. A few days after Anakin Skywalker "quelled" Darth Vader and secretly regained control, Emperor Palpatine sent him on a mission. That misson is his perfect chance.
Kudos: 2





	1. Peace Or Passion

The Jedi Order has been destroyed for less than a year, and the  _ true  _ phantom menace, Emperor Sheev Palpatine has sent me to kill Jedi Master Kirak Infil'a. After the Jedi is slain, I am to take the Kyber crystal from Master Infil'a’s lightsaber, bleed the crystal, and construct my own lightsaber. My “Master” has no inkling of my true plans, and I thank the Force that the lenses this  _ damned _ helmet has are tinted. As far as Palpatine is concerned, I am his Sith apprentice. Vader wrestles for control, but I smash him back down. He will never regain control. I am a Jedi Knight, and while this body has done horrible, horrible things, it was not me. It was that… thing.

I notice I'm approaching the  river moon of  Al'doleem , so I let the droid take control as I relax and focus on my breathing. The few days I've been back, I notice that I'm doing that more and more. Every breath i take on my own, my lungs burn, so i have to focus purely so i dont scream, which ive learned causes even more pain. Father, son, and daughter, the pain is grading. The suit’s painkillers work, but i can only have so much before it impairs my skills and mental state. I put up the wings of the lambda class shuttle and land in a small town. All these people… people  _ he  _ hurt. 

“Ma’am, where is Kirak Infil'a?” The robotic baritone escapes my throat speaker. I would rather properly speak, because everyone who hears is is terrified, rightly so.

The woman frantically points and I follow the most powerful force signature in that direction. The legs walk too smoothly for organic legs, but too shakily for modern prosthetic legs. I’m not entirely sure, but i think the suit Palpatine made for Vader is purposefully bad so he wouldn’t overthrow him. I wouldn’t put it past that mad bastard. I’m in the outskirts by now, so i can sense that the few citizens around here are torn between staring at me and frantically running away. I can see a dam in the distance, and i'm instantly certain that thats where Master Infil’a is. This is going to be a hell of a climb...


	2. an update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an update

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please dont be dissapointed

Yesterday i had a major depressive episode and shit went down. Im puttint WAI on hiatus and ICBC i may not update as frequently. Im gonna be busy with school as i have to redo an entire schoolyear in 3 classes, and regular in 4 by may, so if it gets too much ill put ICBC on hiatus as well. Im sorry, folks. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please dont be dissapointed

**Author's Note:**

> Im probably going to take up an every other day schedule for this and my other ongoing story so ill have a deadline i can stick to. ICBC will go up on Sundays, Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays; This going up Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays. Since this is a Sunday, im gonna take tomorrow off and upload a chapter of ICBC going up Tuesday. If you like this, i'd really appreciate it if you checked out I Cannot Be Controlled, my main ongoing story. It's original so it really needs reads.
> 
> EDIT 1/4/21- fuck that, im bored, gonna post a chapter of ICBC today and tomorrow


End file.
